El Duelo de los Destinos (KOTOR)
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: La última confrontación abordo de la Forja Estelar. ¿Ganará el lado de la luz? ¿O el lado Oscuro creará un nuevo imperio? Es trabajo de Revan decidir el destino de la Galaxia [OneShot]


**El Duelo de los Destinos**

La Forja Estelar parecía verse más grande conforme el Halcón se acercaba. Dentro de la cabina; Revan estaba sentado en la silla del navegante, necesitaba detener a Malak, pero lo más importante, necesitaba salvar a Bastila del lado Oscuro.

Mientras el Halcón se acercaba, naves Sith empezaron a atacar a la nave, afortunadamente, el Halcón no estaba solo. Otras naves con Jedis estaban allí. "¡Sujétense!" Carth gritó. "Esto se pondrá difícil."

La nave entró en el hangar y casi chocaba con una estructura, pero Carth logró aterrizar suavemente. La rampa bajó y el grupo salió. "De acuerdo, necesito a dos de ustedes que vengan conmigo." Revan dijo.

"Estoy dentro muchacho." Jolee respondió.

"También yo." Juhuani contestó.

Revan concordó. "Los otros quédense aquí y ayuden a los Jedis." Él dijo mientras corrían hacia la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, tropas Sith y Jedis Oscuros empezaron a atacar al trío, Revan activó su sable doble y se apresuró a atacar a un Jedi Oscuro, él movió su sable y apuñaló al Jedi en el estómago, él Jedi Oscuro cayó enfrente de Revan. Él se volteó y vio que Juhuani y Jolee estaban luchando contra tres Jedi Oscuros, Revan usó una ola de fuerza y mandó a uno de los Jedis Oscuro contra un panel de control, el cuál explotó. El trío continuó caminado por los pasillos de la Forja Estelar, cuando llegaron a una estación, más tropas Sith llegaron y atacaron al trío, ellos bloquearon los disparos y mataron a las tropas, antes de que más tropas los atacaran, se metieron a un elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dos droides súper avanzados los estaban esperando, Juhuani y Jolee atacaron a los droides mientras Revan estaba buscando algo en la computadora.

"Vamos, vamos." Revan dijo mientras buscaba el holoprojector. "¡Lo tengo!" Él dijo emocionado. Cortó al droide y el trio avanzó hacia las profundidades de la Forja Estelar. _Vamos princesa, ¿dónde estás?_ Revan dijo en su mente tratando de encontrar la presencia de Bastila.

El trío continuo caminando y derribando a cada Sith o droide que encontraban. Justo como antes, un gran grupo de tropas Sith y Jedis Oscuros los estaban esperando; los tres Jedis activaron sus sables de luz y cargaron contra los Jedis Oscuros. Dos soldados Sith apuntaron sus blasters contra Revan, él saltó sobre los soldados y aterrizó detrás de ellos derribando a los dos Sith. Jolee estaba peleando contra un Jedi Oscuro, él utilizó un torbellino de fuerza y el Jedi Oscuro cayó inconsciente al suelo, Juhuani movió su sable de luz contra dos Jedis Oscuros, uno de ellos esquivó el ataque, pero el otro no fue muy afortunado, Juhuani cortó al Jedi Oscuro y este cayó en el suelo. El grupo caminó con los sables activados; Revan podía sentir de cerca la presencia de la persona que amaba, estaban a unos metros de distancia de ella. Cuando dieron la vuelta hacia otro pasillo, otro grupo de Jedi Oscuros los atacó; Revan pateó a uno tan fuerte que este cayó del nivel hacia el fondo de la Forja Estelar, mientras tanto, más Jedis Oscuros empezaron a llegar. "¡Ve! Nosotros nos encargaremos." Juhuani dijo.

Revan los dejó y corrió hacia la puerta, él puso una mano sobre la puerta de metal y respiró profundamente, ella estaba adentro; él podía sentir su presencia oscura. Revan volvió a respirar profundamente y abrió la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Revan caminó hacia adentro y la vio. Ella estaba usando su Meditación de Batalla, un aura azul estaba alrededor de ella, pero desapareció en cuanto ella sintió la presencia de él.

"Revan, sabía que vendrías por mí." Bastila le dijo viendo sobre su hombro.

Revan retuvo su aliento. "Bastila…sé que el lado Oscuro no te ha corrompido completamente, por favor, aléjate de este camino de muerte y destrucción." Dijo.

Ella se rió entre dientes. "¿Ya olvidaste como son los caminos de los Sith?" Ella preguntó mientras se volteaba. "El lado Oscuro me ha hecho más fuerte que antes. Soy más poderosa que todos los Maestros de la Orden juntos, mientras Malak me enseña los grandes secretos de los Sith podré desencadenar más poder. Pronto no habrá límite para lo que pueda lograr con la Fuerza."

Revan tragó saliva y tomó aire. "Bastila, ¿no ves que te estás destruyendo en un camino de muerte y traición?" preguntó.

"No Revan, ¡ _eres tú quien está perdido_!" Bastila contestó y activó su sable de luz. Revan activó su sable de luz y bloqueó su ataque, él movió su sable y las hojas azules y rojas chocaron entre sí, él logró usar una ola de fuerza contra ella y la alejó unos metros, ella estaba sorprendida pero de todos modos cargó contra Revan, él saltó y aterrizó detrás de ella. Ella se volteó y giró su sable de luz hacia él; Revan bloqueó el golpe y la volvió a mandar unos metros hacia atrás.

"Estás debilitándote Revan, ¡lo siento!" Ella dijo manteniendo su distancia de él. "Aquí en la Forja Estelar no hay mucha luz que pueda re-energizarte, pero yo me vuelvo más fuerte mientras el poder Oscuro de la Forja Estelar me re-energiza, pronto morirás y Malak estará orgulloso."

Revan podía sentir como se empezaba a debilitar, tomó aire y cargó hacia ella, ella esquivó el ataque e intentó derribarlo, Revan bloqueó el golpe antes de que la hoja pudiera golpearlo, él rodó al lado de ella y se paró, ella giró y volvió a atacarlo, pero tal como hace unos minutos atrás, Revan esquivó el ataque. Bastila se estaba enojando, ella usó una ola de fuerza contra él mandándolo contra una consola. Revan aterrizó encima de ella sin daño alguno. Se bajó de la consola y mantuvo su distancia de ella, él sabía que su Bastila no se había ido; desactivó una de las hojas y cargó contra ella, pero ella bloqueó el ataque y Revan dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Ahora veo porqué Malak te siguió; aún ahora que eres un caparazón de tu antiguo ser, todavía eres un oponente formidable. No puedo imaginar el poder que debiste haber tenido cuando eras el Señor Oscuro" Bastila dijo mientras su sable de luz quemaba el suelo de metal.

"La luz es igual de poderosa que la oscuridad." Revan contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Fuiste un tonto por renunciar a tanto poder, pero ahora ¡morirás¡" Ella dijo y movió su sable de luz, Revan apenas esquivó el ataque, la hoja del sable de luz de Bastila rozó su pecho, Revan gritó y cayó al suelo, pero se volvió a levantar.

"Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces mátame, no me voy a defender." Revan dijo desactivando su sable y lo tiró al suelo.

"¿Qué tipo de truco es este?" Bastila preguntó confundida desactivando su sable de luz.

"No hay truco, tuvimos algo especial." Revan dijo caminando hacia ella. "Sé que no me matarás, pero…" Él dijo y tomó la mano de Bastila, la cual estaba sosteniendo su sable y lo puso encima de su pecho. "Si la mujer que conozco y de la que me enamoré realmente se fue, entonces mátame, sólo recuerda que siempre te amaré." Él dijo agarrando su otra mano y la puso encima de su corazón.

Bastila podía sentir su propio corazón llamando por él, mientras sentía los latidos del corazón de Revan. "Entonces…que así sea Revan." Ella dijo y cerró los ojos para ser más fuerte, pero recuerdos de lo que habían pasado juntos invadieron su mente. Desde el rescate de Revan hasta su primer beso y su primera noche juntos en Manaan, hasta lo que creyeron que sería la última vez que se verían. Intentó presionar el botón pero no pudo.

"No puedo." Ella susurró mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, ella soltó el sable de luz y empezó a llorar. Revan la tomó entre sus brazos.

"Está bien…aquí estoy nena. Te tengo." Revan dijo.

"Revan…tenías…tenías razón. Siempre estuve tentada con el lado Oscuro, no sé si pueda regresar." Ella dijo entre sollozos.

"Yo fui redimido, tú también puedes redimirte." Revan dijo tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron y Revan se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Bastila ya no eran amarillos, habían vuelto al color azul grisáceo que él amaba.

"Pero tú fuiste un caso especial; el mismo Consejo lo dijo." Ella respondió sintiéndose insegura sobre lo que le había dicho Revan.

"Nadie está lejos de la redención." Revan dijo. Hubo una larga pausa entre los dos, "Sí, tal vez tengas razón." Bastila dijo mirando los ojos ámbar de él. "¿Pero cómo…" Pero Revan la interrumpió dándole un beso apasionado. Sus manos se movieron a su cara y limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares, cuando los dos se separaron, estaban intentando recobrar el aliento mientras sus frentes descansaban contra la del otro.

"Te…te amo. Con todo mi corazón." Ella dijo.

Revan soltó una risita. "¿Ya no tienes miedo de amar?" Preguntó acercándola más hacia él.

"¿Después de esto? No." Ella dijo trazando con sus dedos la cicatriz que le había hecho a Revan en el pecho momentos atrás. Después miró a sus ojos. "Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy escuchando a mi corazón y me gusta cómo se siente." Ella lo besó y profundizó el beso poniendo su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de él.

El retumbe de la Forja Estelar hizo que Revan se acordara que tenía asuntos pendientes con Malak. "Me tengo que ir." Dijo.

"¿Tienes qué?" Ella preguntó poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla.

Él asintió. "Sí, esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas." Él la soltó y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. "Quédate aquí, ayúdanos a derrotar a los Sith." Dijo.

"Lo haré. Ve, Malak espera. Ayudaré a la flota de la República con mi Meditación de Batalla."

"Esa es mi chica." Él respondió sonriendo y le dio un beso rápido. Tomó su sable de luz y dejó el cuarto para enfrentar a Malak. Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta, Revan tomó aire y entró en el puente donde Malak lo estaba esperando.

"Veo que pasaste todas mis tropas y Jedis Oscuros, Revan." Malak dijo con su voz mecánica.

"No es muy tarde para ti Malak." Revan le dijo a su viejo amigo.

"Sabía que eras un tonto, volviste a ser un siervo patético de la luz." Malak respondió.

"Hice la decisión correcta Malak; ¡nunca volveré a caer al lado oscuro!" Revan dijo mirando fijamente a Malak.

Malak se rio, "Tus palabras no significan nada, la luz y la oscuridad siempre han luchado en tu interior. Salvador, conquistador, héroe, villano. Tú eres todas estas cosas Revan…y aun así no eres nada. Al final no perteneces ni a la luz o a la oscuridad. Siempre estarás solo." Él dijo tomando su sable de su cinturón.

"Lo sé, pero creo que es un riesgo con el que tendré que vivir." Revan contestó.

Después de haber dicho esto, Malak gruñó y cargó contra Revan, él intentó golpearlo pero Revan bloqueó el ataque con su sable de luz doble. Malak giró su sable de luz y atacó de nuevo; Revan saltó por encima de Malak y aterrizó unos metros lejos de él. Malak utilizó relámpagos de fuerza contra Revan y este cayó en el suelo pero se volvió a levantar. Él sabía que Malak era más fuerte que él, pero gracias a que estuvo aprendiendo técnicas nuevas, Revan ahora era más experimentado, Revan tomó aire y cargó contra Malak girando su sable de luz, sin embargo, Malak utilizó una ola de fuerza cuando Revan menos se lo esperó y lo mandó contra un vidrio que servía de pantalla para monitorear todo, Revan chocó contra el vidrio y este se hizo añicos; Revan cayó al suelo junto con los pedazos de vidrio, después de unos segundos, Revan abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Malak venía a su encuentro para terminar la pelea, él intentó levantarse pero cayó por su propio peso sobre su espalda. Al ver hacia arriba, vio que Malak levantó su sable para dar el golpe final, sin embargo, Revan logró levantarse usando la Fuerza y golpeó a Malak en el estómago, quien cayó sobre su espalda.

Revan llamó a su sable con la Fuerza y lo volvió a activar, Malak se levantó y empezó a mover su sable de luz. Revan utilizó una ola de fuerza contra Malak y lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás. Los dos mantuvieron sus distancias y se miraron fijamente; Revan podía sentir como su sudor caía de su frente y también como ardía con el corte que tenía cerca de la ceja. Malak sonrió cuando sintió que Revan estaba cansado y cargó contra él para terminar la pelea, lo que nunca esperó fue que Revan rodaría a un lado de él y después lo apuñalaría en el abdomen.

Malak cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras Revan se paró triunfantemente. "¡Im…imposible! ¡No…no puedo ser derrotado, soy el Señor Oscuro de los Sith!" Malak tosió a través de su mandíbula mecánica.

"Ahora ves que la luz es igual de poderosa que la oscuridad." Revan dijo desactivando su sable de luz.

"Todavía…todavía escupes la sabiduría de los Jedi, por lo que veo. No puedo evitar preguntarme Revan, ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si nuestras posiciones hubieran estado invertidas?" preguntó.

"¿Habría sido capaz de volver a aceptar el camino de la luz como tú lo hiciste?"

"Siento haberte arrastrado a este camino." Revan dijo arrodillándose al lado de su amigo.

"También te debo una disculpa…quería más poder, ser superior a ti y dejé que la codicia me cegara. Pero ese destino no era mío…pudo haber sido tuyo Revan…pero nunca mío." Malak explicó.

"Y al final, la oscuridad me lleva, no soy nada." Él dijo y recostó su cabeza en el piso de metal y exhaló su último aliento.

Revan se sintió mal por su amigo, se levantó y lo miró por última vez. "Ve en paz." Dijo y salió del puente. Él corrió a través de los pasillos hasta que llegó al elevador y este descendió hasta el hangar, todos estaban en el Halcón esperando excepto por Bastila quién estaba esperando a Revan. Cuando él salió del elevador, ella corrió directamente a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Cuando los dos se separaron, ella notó una mirada triste en sus ojos.

"No había nada que pudieras hacer." Ella dijo acariciando su mejilla.

"Lo sé, pero creo que en el final, lo entendió." Contestó.

"¡Muévanse ustedes dos!" Carth le gritó a los dos Jedis. "Tenemos que irnos antes de que este lugar explote." Ellos corrieron hacia la rampa y subieron al Halcón. Carth tomó los controles de la nave y dirigió la nave fuera del hangar. Revan se sentó en la silla del navegante y Bastila en la del copiloto. Salieron justo a tiempo mientras las naves de la República le disparaban a la Forja Estelar y esta explotó. El Halcón y las naves trazaron ruta al mundo de los Rakata.

"Vamos con el grupo." Carth dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la cabina.

Revan y Bastila se levantaron y se tomaron de las manos, Revan empezó a caminar pero ella lo detuvo, cuando él se dio la vuelta, vio que ella estaba sonriendo. Él la miró con confusión; ella se acercó a él y tomó su otra mano, ella miró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia arriba encontrándose con sus labios. Él puso sus manos en su cintura y la acercó más a él; ella puso su mano sobre su mejilla mientras él profundizaba el beso, los dos se separaron.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Él preguntó sonriendo.

"Un beso de victoria." Ella respondió acariciando su mejilla.

Él volvió a sonreír y se abrazaron; él estaba feliz, su Bastila estaba de regreso con él. Ella también estaba feliz, se había vuelto a reunir con el hombre que amaba. Después de un rato, él rompió el abrazo. "Vamos, nos están esperando." Dijo, salieron de la cabina y fueron con sus amigos que estaban en la bodega principal, celebrando que la guerra había terminado.


End file.
